


Kingdom Spiders

by animefan419



Series: Kingdom Spiders [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: Peter Parker loves the game Kingdom Hearts. One day Peter's world was destroyed by the darkness. He now lives with Stan who owns a comic book shop and when he meets Sora he knew that he was in for an adventure for a life time. Peter also knows what is in store for Sora and Riku. Can Peter save Riku from a certain fate or will Riku fall into darkness forever?





	1. Peter Parker: The Keyblade Master

Peter was having the worst day of his live and it was the worst storm in Manhattan history. Poor Peter was soaked to the bone and all he wanted to do was play his favorite video game Kingdom Hearts with Ned. Peter would rather play Kingdom Hearts any day since he has been fighting supervillains for three days straight. First it was Electro, then it was the Shocker and today it was Sand Man. Peter just had about enough of these villains and he would rather be glued to the screen fighting heartless. When Peter finally got home he was shivering and there were times when Peter was glad that his suit had a built in heater.

Peter wanted to stay in his Spider-Man suit in order to keep warm, but he knew that his Aunt May saw she would start asking questions. In the end, Peter took off his suit and put on some warm pajamas that were fresh from the dryer and after a hot shower he decided to turn on the television and pop in his Kingdom Hearts game. Peter knew that his Aunt May was going to be gone for a while and he was greatful when she cooked him a hot meal before she left, but little did Peter know was that his world was about to come to an end. At the same time, Peter started to have a strange dream. For a moment, everything was pitch black and Peter could barely see a thing. That was until he saw that he was standing underneath a stained glass window of Sora.

"You must be Peter Parker, I have heard great things about you. Your world is about to come to an end, but don't be afraid what lies beyond this door is another world. However, you must be cautious because once you go there is no going back."

"There is a question that I have always wanted to ask. Are you Ventus by any chance?"

"That is of no importance. You must decide quickly." Peter knew that this scene was eerie familiar since he has played the game so many times. However, Peter knew what he was getting himself into even though that there might even be a small possibility that he might fight alongside his favorite video game character. Without a thought, Peter opened the door and when he realized that his spider sense was ringing like a gong he knew what was going to happen next. Peter then thought that a keyblade could really come in handy and when not one, but two keyblades appeared in his hand he realized that it was the legendary X-blade that he has heard so much in the games.

"Oh yeah, this would work." Peter said smiling and it was not long when he realized that he could use his webs without his webshooters, he knew that this was going to get interesting. When Peter's spider sense started to go off once more he had a very bad feeling about what was going to happen next. That was when he realized that this was were he was going to fight the boss after when he fell. The boss was huge and it wasn't compared to any of the Kingdom Hearts games that he has played, but whatever it was its' attacks were slow so he had the advantage at least. Peter knew that its' weakness was the head and with his powers he knew that he could easily climb up there, but he had to get the creature to bring down his arms so that he could reach.

The next thing that Peter knew was that he found himself drowning only to be rescued by his friend and neighbor Staan Lee. A few weeks later they both now lived in Traverse Town together, but the real mystery was how the local comic book store was even in Traverse Town in the first place. It was a miricle that all of the mercindise that Stan had in stock even survived, but that was a mystery that Peter was going to solve later. Right now Peter was hanging out in the Second District doing some tricks up on the roof tops since no one was up yet and Peter knew that he needed the exscersize in order to help him fall asleep at night. The real reason that he was out here was that he wanted to practice some magic just in case he ever bumps into Sora since he really wanted to impress him if they ever meet. Healing spells came naturally to Peter, but whenever he tried to perform an offensive spell it always ended up in disaster for some reason.

"Come on Pete, pull yourself together." Peter sighed helping himself up thinking that it was a good thing that no one was watching that. Unfortunately with Peter's kind of luck he would be wrong since it was only Huey, Duey and Louie who were spying on him right now, but Peter didn't know that since those triplets who would wake up at the crack of dawn just to spy on people. Right now their main focus was the new guy Peter Parker and this wasn't the first time those three gotten into trouble for spying in the neighbors. Then there was Sora who likes to keep an eye on the boys from time to time just so that they could keep out of trouble. Unfortunately, Sora was not pleased with their habit since he knew that spying on people wasn't polite.

"Are you guys seriously spying on the neighbors again? Do you want to be arrested?" Sora said with his arms crossed and he was still pretty new to Traverse Town himself. It wasn't long when Sora found himself keeping his hands full with the boys ever since his world his was swallowed by the darkness. There were times like these when Sora would remember how he and Riku would cause so much trouble back on the Destiney Island. Sora is still reckless from time to time, but that didn't mean that he was completely irresponsible.

"Seriously Sora? Since when have you started to become a buzzkill?" Duey complained.

"If you ask me, you have been spending way too much time with Uncle Donald." Louie agreed.

"Yeah, and how many people do you know that can spin webs and stick to walls? It's as if he is some kind of human spider!" Huey said defending the rest of his brothers excited about the thought.

"Really? Okay you guys have got to be pulling my leg." Sora said now peeking through the boys telescope, but there Peter was practicing magic that ended up in failure. Fire was one of the harder spells and when Peter nearly set the floor on fire, he jumped onto one of the was while making a blanket out of his webs in order to put the fire out. Sora couldn't beleive what he saw and he has seen crazy stuff while exploring through space for the past few weeks, but this wasn't like anything he has seen before. Either way Sora felt like he should still make the boys apologize for spying since he figured that Peter didn't want to be seen doing these kind of things. Sora knew that spying was wrong and he wanted the boys to make things right.

"I feel kind of bad that we were spying on him in the first place and I think that we should still apologize." Said Sora who was not happy when Louie booed him. The triplets then knew that Sora was not going to budge from this spot until they all agreed to apologize to Peter. The boys then knew that they had no choice and Sora was happy that they were all on board since apologizing was the right thing to do at the moment. Using magic drained most of Peter's energy, but he still feelt that he could survive with only one hour of sleep. Peter decided to give up for now and get himself back to the comic book store before Stan woke up.

"I just don't understand how you can stand and sleep at the same time." Peter said rolling his eyes with disappointment. Peter then decided to put Stan back in bed since he knew that he won't be up in a few hours. Plus, sleeping in his own bed would do him some good if he took over the shop for a while. What he wasn't expecting was a visit from Sora, Huey, Duey and Louie. Sometimes Webby would stop by and purchase a Spider-Man comic, but this was really unexpected.

"So boys, what do you guys have to say?" Sora asked with his arms crossed.

"Sorry." Said the triplets simutamiouslt who were obviously not happy.

"For what?" Peter said not confused trying not to get too excited.

"Well, I found these three spying on you." Sora said with his arms crossed.

"Wait? What? What did you see?" Peter said nervously.

"Dude, we saw you doing all of these crazy things like spinning webs and climbing on walls! Are you even human?" Huey asked after realizing that Peter was signaling the boys to keep quiet. It was a good thing that Stan was a heavy sleeper, but Peter didn't want to push his luck. Peter was glad that he was able to dodge the question thanks to some regular costumers and it was a good thing that Peter decided to open up shop. Whatever the reason, Peter knew that their questions would have to wait.

"So Webby, what can I get for you today?" Peter asked politely.

"Do you have that new Spider-Man comic out yet?" Webby asked.

"Well my friend, your in luck! It just arrived today!" Peter sang handing Webby the comic.

"Thanks! This comic is going to be awesome! I can't wait to find out how Spidey rescues Captain America from the Green Goblin!"

"If you know Spidy just as well as I do he can get himself out of almost any situation." Peter smiled.

"Hi guys!" Webby said before making her leave. At that very moment Peter started to question them. He asked question like who did they worked for and what did they saw. It was a good thing that Peter's interrogation skills improved that to the Black Widow. Unfortunately, Sora was just as confused as the triplets were and when Sora and the gang checked out they were all free to go only to be interrupted by Donald and Goofy who seemed like that they were in a hurry to get out of here. Peter then thought that it would be a good time to follow them to see what the deal was, but not as Spider-Man, but as Peter Parker. That was when he saw that there was a flood of heartless and all Peter wanted to do was to help.

"Boys show these people what you are made of."

"Felicia! What are you doing here!" Peter said as he angrily summon his X-blade.

"I am not here for you Parker. What I want is Spider-Man and I have made a deal with someone who would help me get what I want." The fact that the jewel theif wanted nothing to do with him really bothered him especially now that he was feeling a little helpless at the moment. Sora dove in to help only to be knocked down to the ground while Peter attacked from behind nearly missing her when he realized that she was just a hologram. When Felicia dissapeared, a hoard of heartless started to attack while both Peter and Sora summoned their keyblades once more. If it weren't for Peter's superspeed he would have had a hard time defeating the bigger ones and it was a good thing that the others didn't notice.

"What was that about? Are you Spider-Man by any chance?" Sora asked.

"No, but before my world was destroyed I used to be part of traveling circus before my world was destroyed by the darkness and what the boys saw was just part of my act." Peter lied.

"So if you are not Spider-Man then who is he?"

"In my world we have people with special powers. Spider-Man was all of them and those figurines that you saw in the shop,they were my friends." Peter sighed.

"Okay." Sora said sympathizing Peter a little.

"I have other friends that I am still trying to find as well as the rest of the superheroes, but I have no idea where to start looking."

"I have have an idea, why don't you guys go and search for your friends together?" Goofy suggested.

"Are you crazy? What about protecting the world boarder?" Donald protested.

"I think Sora's friend is more than capable. Plus, he looked like the kind of fella that could keep a secret and he also has a keblade."

"All, right, but you two better not make me regret this." Donald said obviously not happy of the idea of Sora going out in space with a stranger.

"So what's your name?" Sora asked politely.

"Peter Parker." 

"Sora." Sora said shaking Peter's hand.

"Sora, I think that this will be the beginning of a beutiful friendship." Peter said smiling.


	2. Halloween Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While visiting Halloween Town, feeling like a failure, Peter remembers the day he first met Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the mess of errors. The site won't let me keep it the way I wanted.

This was going to be it and today was the day that Peter and Sora were going to head out for departure. Peter was especially excitited because he was going on an adventure with his favorite video game character. If Peter weren't so excited he might as well pass out when Chip and Dale asked Peter to pilot the ship. Sora wanted to pilot the ship, but everyone just said no since it was common knowledge that Sora was a reckless driver. Once Peter sat down on the pilot's seat, he realized that the controls were very similar to the controls on his PS4 that he had back at home. Peter then fond himself blushing when Dale said that he could see him being a pilot in the near future.

This wasn't his first time flying and there was that one time were Peter took the Millenia out for a joy ride, but that was another story. Peter had two advantages, one was his spider sense which prevented the group from having to fight any heartless along the way and the other was just his years of experience from playing Kingdom Hearts wich made flying easy. To top it all off the ship ran on smiles and Peter knew that fans have theorized for years that the ship ran on fuel from Monsters Incroperated. Peter then laughed thinking about all of those times he has made fun of the villains and their tacky costumes. While Peter thought that a natural smile was the way to go, Sora was forcing himself to smile for some reason. Either way it looked ridiculous and Peter even wondered if he should be concerned.

"Huh, just like in real life I guess." Peter said thinking to himself out loud. It was a good thing that Sora wasn't paying any attention, but Peter wasn't going to push his luck. He was excited that there first stop was going to be at Holloween Town, but he was half hoping that his monster form wouldn't look too much of a spider since he was hoping that it wouldn't give away his secret identity. Meanwhile, Jack Skelington was pacing back in fourth wondering what to do for Halloween this year. Not only he needed to figure out what he needed for Holloween, but he also needed contestants for this years talent show.

Sally then voluteered to go to Dr. Ficklestein's laboratory to visit the good Doctor himself and ask him for a suggestion. At the same time Peter was releived that his monster form didn't show any extraordinary features that made him look too much like a spider, but he was still hoping that his outfit won't give his secret identity away. Peter then thought that Halloween Town was definitely one of the cooler worlds next to the Pirates of the Carribean in Kingdom Hearts II. Once the duo arrived at the Town Square, Peter heard an explosion over at Dr. Ficklestein's lab. Unfortunately when they heard the explosion Peter knew that smell coming from the lab was from a science experiment gone wrong. He knew that smell all too well after visiting Tony in the laboratory so many times from when he was still making his suit.

"Sora I think that we should go and see what happened. I think that there might be someone in there that might need our help."

............................................................................Flashback......................................................................................

During his early days as a superhereo, Peter was chasing the one and only Green Goblin who was throwing pumpkin bombs all over town. The Goblin was only able to get away only because of Peter's faulty tech and like every other time that the people of Bew York hated him for it. That was at that very moment he discovered his love for a game called Kingdom Hearts. Peter thought that this game might be the very thing that he needed to get his mind of all of the stress that he has been through. It was the same day where he met Tony Stark. When he went inside Game Stop to buy the game, he was star struck when he saw Tony Stark in person.

"Hey kid, may I talk to you outside in private?" Of course Peter was surprised when he asked him this.

"Of course, Tony, Mr. Stark. May I just call you Tony?"

"Don't stress about it kid and you can just call me Tony. In fact I was going to ask you something, is this you?" Tony said holding up his phone showing Peter a video of Spider-Man's latest failure.

"I think you got the wrong idea. I am not Spider-Man." Peter protested.

"Lying won't work on me kid and trust me, I have eyes everywhere."

"But I failed and it was humiliating." Peter said obviously upset.

"If you ask me I think it was an awesome failure because if you hadn't gone after the Goblin, lots of people would've gotten hurt."

"You really think so? I still wish that I caught him though." Peter said trying not to think about it.

"I think that with proper training and equipment, I think that you could be something great. Call me if you are interested. Tony then left just as quickly as he arrived. After receiving a buisness card fron Tony, Peter knew that he wanted to be a hereo just like Tony.

.........................................................................End Flashback ..................................................................................

Peter and Sora helped themselves inside the labratory and Peter was already gagging from the leftover smell from a gas leak. It was a good thing that Peter knew that it was no longer poisonous thanks to his sixth sense for danger. Sora didn't like the smell either and he wondered what on earth could've caused the smell in the first place. Peter being a science wiz himself, he knew how to handle something like a gas leak and whatever Peter did the Doctor surely was grateful. Sally was impressed when she saw that Peter really knew what he was doing and he even received a few compliments from Jack Skellington himself. In many ways Jack looked like an actual skeleton in real life and he remembered how he used to be afraid of the movie when he was little.

"Thank you for coming to the rescue. If you two hadn't showed up when you did we really would have suffered from the leak." Jack said patting Peter on the shoulder.

"So what were you guys doing here?" Sora asked.

"Every year we hold a festival for Halloween and Dr. Ficklestein and I were trying to figure out what we should do for an opening act. You see every year we hold a talent show for the Halloween festival and it is one of Halloween Town's most popular attractions. So while we were trying to come up with an act the Doctor suggested that we should get a heartless perform, but in order to do that we needed to give it a heart." Dr. Ficklstein explained.

"I think that it is a really good idea and all, but just between us scientists, I really don't think that you should. Look, I knew this one guy who put artificial intelligence inside a robot and since the robot thought that he was a threat he nearly destroyed my hometown just to get to to him. Beleive me, it was not a pretty sight." Peter protested.

"I think that I might have to agree on Peter with this one. It seems dangerous." Sally agreed.

"Nonsense, I don't think that anything bad will happen if it had a heart." Jack reassured.

"I don't know, I just think that this is a really bad idea." Peter sighed.

"If it makes you feel better, I am going to give the heartless a sense from right and wrong, but I need ingreadiants in order to make it work." At that very moment, the heart that the Fickstein was creating was stolen from none other that Jock, Lock and Barrel. Peter hated it when those kids threw bombs at him because the bombs they used remined him of the ones the Green Goblin used and Peter was afraid to ask those kids on how they even got their hands on them in the first place. Peter felt his spine shiver at the thought that they might have gotten them from the Goblin himself. Whatever the reason he knew that he had to stop those kids before someone got hurt.

"Sighenara loosers!" Said Jock who threw one last pumkin bomb before making their leave.

"Smell you later, our boss just ordered one artificial heart to go." Said Lock who left right after Jock and then there was Barrel who said nothing was the last of the bunch to leave.

"Great, another one of my failures to add to my list." Peter said now disappointed.

"Forget about it, there was nothing you could've done to prevent it." Dr. Ficklestein said as an attempt to reassure Peter.

"I know, but I still can't help, but feel that this is all my fault." Peter sighed.

"I'm sure that finding it won't be a problem and we'll let you know if we ever find any information about the missing heart." Sally said patting Peter on the back trying to confort him. Meanwhile, Riku and Malificent were spying on the group of friends as Peter and Sora made their leave for the next world. Of course Riku was angry when Sora made another friend. He felt betrayed and angry whenever Sora met someone new and Malificent's daughter Mal was making it even worse. She was manipulative all right, just like her mother. It was bad enough that Malificent wasn't aware of this since she didn't know that she even exists.Yet.


	3. Tomorrow Land part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling like a failure, Peter and Sora make an emergency landing and end up meeting the Guardians of the Galaxy. After messing with the time stone, the two friends find themselves in the furture where they meet Wilbur and the rest of the Robinsons. Will Peter be able to keep moving forward?

No one is perfect and beleive me when I say that you can't learn of you don't make mistakes. Well my friend let's just say that our adventuring duo had to learn that the hard way. It starts with Peter moping around and Sora knew that Peter had to snap out of it soon since the ship only ran on smiles. Sora was even wondered if he should be concerned, but what Sora doesn't know was that when Peter started his career as Spider-Man he could never catch a criminal and people would always give him a hard time because of it. Over time Peter started to feel less confident and sometimes Peter worried if he was holding Sora back. There were actually times when Peter thought about telling Sora that he was Spider-Man.

"Peter are you feeling alright?" Sora asked out of concerned, but Peter didn't respon. There were just too many things on his mind right now and since the ship was loosing fuel they both knew that they had to land as soon as possible. That's when Peter spotted the Millinia and Peter was half hoping that the Guardians of the Galaxy would even allow him on the ship after taking it out for a joy ride.

"Millinia to Highwind, permission to land?" Peter asked hoping that they would say yes while he tried to transmit a signal at the same time.

"Parker is that you? Don't be a stranger come on in?" Sora then went from being concerned to being very confused. He wondered how Peter even knew these people, but then he figured that it was best not to ask questions. Sora knew that Peter was very secretive, but he also knew that he probably kept secrets like these for a good reason. Sora was starting to question who Peter really was and he had a feeling that he might find out sooner or later. His main concerned was why he kept secrets like these in the first place.

"I guess that he can tell me when he is ready." Sora sighed thinking out loud to himself. He must have a pretty good reason for keeping this kind of thing a secret or else he would have told him sooner. It was a good thing that they were able to lock on before they completely ran out of fuel and Sora was grateful that they were even allowed to come inside. There were some music from the 80's playing in the backround and Sora wondered who sang this since he has never heard music like this back from his home world.

"Gotta love Green Day." Peter said thinking out loud.

"What do you want? Are you here to take the Millinia out for another joy ride? If my memory serves me right that did not end well."

"Rocket, are you seriously still holding a grudge against me? It was only one time and now all of the sudden I'm the bad guy?"

"What happened the first time and who is the raccoon? Peter, is there something that you are not telling me?" Sora then realized that he has made a grave mistake when he called the creature a raccoon. He then found himself mouthing the words I'm sorry and Sora was glad when the creature finally calmed down. If it weren't for Groot things would have gotten a whole lot worse if he hadn't come to the rescue.

"I am Groot." Said Groot who stared at Rocket angrily.

"What do you mean by forgive and forget? He shouldn't have flown the Millinia without permission in the first place." Said Rocket as he crossed his arms now staring at Peter.

"Am I missing something?" Sora said who looked at Peter now confused.

"Long story." Peter reassured.

"I think we better fix your ship as soon as possible before Quill opens his big mouth."

"I think that you are right on that assumption Gammora, but there is something that you should know about the ship." Peter sighed trying to think of a way to explain this in a way she would understand.

"Peter, who are these people? Sora demanded.

"I guess I haven't introduced them to you properly have I? Well, remember when I said that in my world there are some people who posses special powers? They are one of them. Sora, I would like you to meet Gammora, people call her the deadliest woman in the galaxy. The one with the anger management problem here is Rocket. FYI, don't ever call call him a raccoon. Ever!

The big guy over there is Drax the Destoyer. He may look mean and scary on the outside, but I assure you that he is nice once you get to know him. The talking tree over there, he is Groot. I am sure that his name and the way he talks is self explanatory. Oh, there is one more person that I forgot to mention." Peter then started to look around to see who he has forgotten.

"Parker long time no see!" Quill said making quite an entrance.

"Oh no." Peter said giving Quil the an eye roll.

"Are you Sora by any chance? Peter has told me so much about you and do you know Pack-Man because if you do my life would be complete." The entire crew then groaned simutmiously. Even Groot seemed annoyed by Quill's comment and it was probably a good thing that Sora was still clueless.

"Sora this is Peter Quill and just call him Quill. It's less confusing that way."

"It's nice to meet you all." Sora said still lost in thought.

"So did guys have any good adventures lately." Peter thought that this would be a good ice breaker because he wanted to distract Quill from Sora since he was still staring at him. 

"We fount this." Gammora admitted.

"Isn't that the time stone? I thought that you destroyed it?" Peter asked not beleiving what he just saw.

"That's what we thought." Said Rocket. Peter could see that there was a tiny crack on the stone. For some reason, Peter's spider sense was ringing like a gong, but when he looked around he saw nothing except for Nebula who was busy sharpening her knifes. Peter wanted to ask what she was doing here in the first place, but he figured that he didn't want to know since he had the feeling that he wouldn't like the answered. Peter then asked the Guardians if it were okay for him to take a look at it. 

When Gammora said that it was now safe to touch, he touched it without a moment to spare. Peter was starting to get a little paranoid when his spider sense would not shut up. As Peter started to examine the stone he dropped the stone when Mantis showed up out of nowhere.

"You must be Peter, my name is Mantis it nice to meet you." Mantis said holding out her hand.

"I almost forgot to tell you, Mantis made something for you." Quill said putting back on his headphones.

"A new suit? Are you sure?" Peter said now staring at the outfit woundering if it was worth the trouble. Peter then noticed that Mantis nodded her head pretty fast signaling him to put it on. The new suit reminded him of his old Spider-Man outfit. It was similar to Sora's clothes, but it was red, blue and black just like his old costume. 

Even the zipper itself was in the shape of a spider complete with a collar that fit perfectly around Peter's neck. Peter didn't know how in the world Quill came across a person like this, but he was surely grateful. Especially now that he had clothes that were more suitable for space travel. For a moment, Peter realized that he has forgotten all about the stone and Peter was glad that his spider sense stopped bugging him for a moment. That is until he started to touch the stone again. As Peter was examining the stone it started to glow and for a moment Sora was starting to get worried so he started to touch it as well.

Before the two finally realized that something was wrong they both dissapeared in the blink of an eye. For a while everything was pitch black and Peter was starting to worry where they might end up. Before the duo knew it they were falling from the sky oly to be saved by a giant spider web. It took a moment to realize where they where and when they realized it Peter was shocked to find that they were in the future.


	4. Tomorrow Land part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Wilbur's strange family, Peter learns the phrase keep moving forward.

"Welcome to Parker Industries and we beleive in a better tomorrow. Imagine a brighter and safer future. Here at Parker Industries we put the citizens safety first and well as maintaining an healthy environment. Imagine a future where there is no crime and thanks to Parker Industries newly installed early warning satellite system you can rest easy knowing that our most beloved hereos will be there before the crime even begins. No longer will we have to worry about pollution in the air we breathe or the water we drink. Our pollution neutralizer will handle cleaning any and all dangerous chemicals. 

Not only that, Parker Industries was able to solve the energy crisis with clean and reusable fuel. Parker Industries, tomorrow is today." The add ended with Spider-Man shaking hands with Corneilus Robinson and Peter was in shock. With his jaw wide open Peter never even considered the possibility of Spider-Man being a beloved superhereo through the eyes of society. Peter knew that in his timeline, everyone thought that Peter was a menace no thanks to James Johna Jamason and he never thought that the future would look so nice. For a city it was really clean.

"Sora, are you okay?" Peter asked out of concern while he tried to wake Sora up from a nap.

"I'm fine, but I think that I might have a few broken ribs." Sora admitted.

"Okay buddy, first we got to find out were we are and then we have to see about getting you to a hospital." Peter said while trying to figure out a way to get down without exposing his powers to Sora. It was a good thing that Peter was smart enough to never leave home without a first aid kit. While Peter was tending to Sora's wounds, he noticed two kids passing by accompanied by a robot. Peter figured that the kids must be around thirteen and that the robot must be some kind of butler. Peter then realized that if he could get those kids attention he just might be able to ask them for help or at least have them call the fire station if they still exsisted in the future.

That was when Peter had an idea and when Sora wasn't looking he used his own webbing ability to grab a rock from the ground. Peter had only one shot at this and since Peter had enhanced seeing and agility, his chances of hitting his target with that rock were in his favor. Peter figured that hitting the robot would be his best option and as far as he was concerned he thought that robots didn't feel any pain. Knowing his own luck, Peter even thought about apologizing if it ever came to it.

"Oww, who threw that?" For a moment, the robot didn't see who threw it until he saw Sora and Peter sitting down on a giant spider web.

"Um sorry about that, but could you do us a favor and get us down?" Said Peter looking down at the robot apologetically.

"Sure, just give us a moment." Said one of the kids who used the robot as a ladder. It didn't take long for the robot to realize that Sora was hurt so when the robot ordered Sora to take of his jacket and undo his zipper half way, Sora did what he was told. The robot then pulled out to be what seemed to be some kind of medicine out of his chest and when he sprayed it on Sora's wound, it instantly healed. For a while it started to sting, but when Sora saw that it no longer hurt, he was quite surprised. Sure he has used magic to heal himself, but this was impressive on a whole other lever.

"It's not made by Robinson Industries, but it still works." 

"Wilbur don't be rude." The girl hissed.

"Thanks for helping us out, sorry that I hit you with a pebble, but I was running out of options." Peter said still apologizing.

"Humans these days have no decency towards robots, but apology accepted." The robot said holding out his hand. Once the robot realized who he was dealing with the robot started to run without a second thought. Once the robot started to run the girl followed after it. When Wilbur signaled Sora and Peter to give them one moment they both looked at each other simutmiously.

"Carl, what are you freaking out for?" Asked the girl who was know mad at her friend.

"Mayday, is right, you never freak out like this, unless when we are hiding something." Wilbur said now thinking about it.

"You guys don't understand, do you even know who that was? Mayday, that was your dad and if your dad finds out what we are up to we will all be in so much trouble." Carl said trying not to panic.

"Yeah, that will be a problem and your dad is Spider-Man after all." Wilbur agreed.

"Everyone knows that and I think that we should take them both to meet your family."

"Absolutly not, I am totally against this plan." Wilbur said trying to talk Mayday out of it.

"What other choice do have and besides I have never been to your house before." Wilbur then knew that this was going to be a loosing battle when it came to Mayday's puppy dog eyes. At last Wilbur finally gave in and agreed to have them all stay at his place for a while, but Wilbur knew that he had to hide Peter's identity. Before they entered the house Wilbur gave Peter a hat and he figured that it was best not to ask questions after watching that add. When Wilbur warned them that things were going to get weird he did not realized that he ment by weird he meant that there was going to be two guys living in two separate flower pots and arguing whose doorbell they should ring. After seeing the giant octopus, Peter was ready for anything.

"Singing frogs, now that's the first." Peter said thinking out loud.

"Peter, do frogs even have teeth?" Sora asked.

"No, why do you ask?" When Peter saw Bud taking the teeth out of the frogs mouth, he thought that it was both disgusting and unsanitary. The weirdest thing about that old man was that his clothes were on backwards and that he had a face drawn on the back of his forehead. Although, seeing a pizza delivery man themed superhereo was one of Peter's favorite things about the family since he was a superhereo himself. At that very moment, Peter thought about embracing his own powers, but unfortunately he wasn't the only one. Lucking behind the shadow's was none other than the mysterious bowler had guy and the only reason that he hasn't been caught yet was that he has never done any crimes that involved hurting people.

"Wll I have to say that the weirdest members of your family are Lazlo and Petunia." Said Peter almost smiling.

"Yeah, and one of them is a puppet." Mayday added.

"That was why I didn't want you in my house in the first place. I thought that you might think that I was crazy like them." Wilbur admitted.

"No way you are totally wrong. I think that your family is fun!" Mayday protested while Wilbur blushed.

"And I couldn't agree more." The group then found themselves surrounded by dozens of heartless.

"Bowler hat guy?" Said Wilbur now surprised when he started to kidnap Mayday.

"How are you even able to control the heartless?" Peter asked angrily summoning his keyblade while Sora did the same.

"That is for me to know and you to find out and if you ever want to see your prescious daughter again. I might suggest defeating that heartless first." Said the bowler hat guy who dissapeared into the cooridor of darkness while Peter's shadow now took Mayday as a hostage. Peter couldn't beleive that this girl was his daughter and all he wanted to do was save her and right now he had nothing to loose. It didn't take long for the two to figure out the heartless's weakness and once the heartless was defeated he was just glad that his daughter was safe. At that moment, Peter realized that he should not give up being Spider-Man since there were so many things worth protecting and when Peter and Sora found that they were returning to their own timeline, Peter could tell that his daughter was trying to teen him something p, but his couldn't hear what she was trying to say. From that moment on Peter decided to keep moving forward.


	5. Olympus Colisius: Capcom Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hereo tornement is coming up and when Peter is reunited with Megaman and Chun Li from the Capcom world rivalries collide. Peter is also reunited with Flash Thompson. Will they be able to forgive each other or will their petty rivalry get in the way of the competition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not familiar with Capcom so bare with me and if I am wrong with something you can always leave a comment and I will correct the mistake, but be nice about it okay.

It has been a while since Peter has seen any of his friend and during one mission he kept seeing people like the Avengers and some of his friends at school. Peter has thought about asking Sora about Kiri, but that would just make him suspicious since Peter wanted to keep the fact that he is a video game character a secret. Unfortunately, the person he kept seeing the most was Flash Thompson and he was the person he hated the most, but thought better of it because he thought that maybe the next time they meet they could be friends. Speaking of friends, Peter misses them and he knows how Sora feels right about now and Peter was betting that he was probably thinking about Kiri. Knowing Flash, he acts before he thinks which normally leads to trouble and trying to be friends with the guy is not going to be an easy task.

"Sora what's on your mind? You seem kind of down." Peter asked out of concern.

"I'm fine." Sora lied.

"Oh come on Sora, I know when somebody is down in the dumps and besides you know that the gummi ship only runs on smiles so what's on your mind?" Sora then knew that he had no choice, but to tell him.

"Okay, Peter I'll tell you. Peter, you know how our worlds were both destroyed by the darkness? Well I kind of found out who did it. I don't know his name yet, but when I find out who it is, I want to kill him with my own hands. Peter, he is a murderer and I want to make sure that he gets what he deserves."

"Sora I had no idea that you are capable of thinking like this, but trust me you don't want to go down that road because if you do, there is no going back." Sora was surprised when he realized that Peter was giving him advice through his own experience and he wondered if Peter really did try to kill someone and the thought of it made his spine shiver. Sora thought that Peter was a nice guy or the keyblade would have not chosen him and besides Sora trusted Peter with his life. Once the two landed, he was hoping that if Peter feels like it, he could get the whole story.

"Peter is that you? It has been too long, when we heard that your world was destroyed by the darkness, we were worried that something bad might have happen to you. Now that your here, you in luck because it seems that the Collisium is holding hereo completions. I figured that Jamason might want photos so I managed to salvage you camera for you."

"Thanks Chun-Li, but I don't work for Jamason anymore. You know for obvious reasons."

"Figures, that man is defiantly anti Spider-Man, by the way have you seen the others? I was supposed to meet Miles and Magaman before the competition starts, but they are nowhere to be found."

"I haven't seen them, but you know how they are when if comes to helping people. Oh, before I forget this person here is Sora, Sora, this is Chun-Li." Sora was confused, but the two accepted a handshake anyway.

"Whoa, Speaking of the devil." Said Peter.

"Very funny Peter, where were you when our world was destroyed by the darkness. I didn't see you in Traverse Town."

"Miles, I hate to say it, but it is a long story. I know that you are probably mad at me, but I would like you to meet Sora." The two then shook hands after when Peter introduced Sora to Megaman. Ryu was late as usual and he was not surprised to see that Yuffie and Leon were there too. Everyone except Sora, knew that Peter loved the video game Kigdom Hearts and if someone starts talking about it, Peter would talk your ear off. When it was time for the competition to start, Peter then spotted Flash Thompson who was being a jerk as usual.

"Guys, wait here I have to take care of something."

"Okay." Said Sora.

"Flash what on earth are you doing?" Peter said trying to get Flash off of Phil who was very greatful when Peter came to the rescue.

"I wanted to sign up for the games, but this little runt won't let me." Flash complained.

"Flash, brute force isn't always the answer and you know that if Spider-Man was here, he would probably be a little disappointed. Honestly, Flash I thought that you quit bullying don't you remember what happened to Alex?"

"Two words for you! Not. Gonna. Happen."

"Sorry about Flash, he may be a little rough on the edges, but I am sure that he is a nice guy if you give him a chance and by the way, that's three words." Peter corrected.

"Fine." Obviously Phil was not happy and Sora was happy when he gave his friends the okay and Peter was somehow able to convince Phil to let him in the games thanks to the fake passes that Hades gave them. Peter was able to get one on his own since Phil wanted to do Peter a solid for helping him earlier. When the games finally started, no one knew that Hades was spying on them, except for Peter of course. Besides the petty arguments with Flash the competition went smoothly. That is, until Peter was up against Flash who was determined to beat Peter ever since he lost a fight to him the last time they fought. Of course Peter one when he used his super strength and it was no surprise when Flash was being a sore looser.

Peter then knew that something was wrong when his spider sense started to go off and when he saw that Hades was with Riku and Loki, he knew that they were in trouble when Ceberus showed up. Having to fight that three headed dog was the last thing that Peter wanted, but he knew that Hercules was straining himself and he and Sora both knew that they had to do something. It was only a matter of time when they finally convinced him that they should take over and Peter was happy when Miles offered to help. When the three of them kept Ceburus busy the rest were already taking care of Hades and Loki and Peter never though that he would see the day when those two would team up. During the fight, Peter was wondering if he should tell Sora about Hercules counterpart from his world. When Ceburus was down he was glad that Hercules took care of the rest and he thought that he should finally tell Sora about what happened to his Uncle Ben when he saw Riku leave.

"Sora, there is something I want to tell you. It is about my Uncle Ben and how he died. I know how it feels to loose the people you love and when my uncle was shot, just like you I wanted revenge and when I found that the person was a guy named Casady Kane, I wanted nothing more than to kill him. Before all of that happened, I used to be a wrestler and I let a theif escape after a match, but when I saw that it was the very person who shot my uncle, I knew that I have abused that power. In some ways it was my fault and on that day, I learned that with great power comes great resposibility."

"It can't be all your fault and besides, it is not like that you could predict the future." Sora reassured wich made Peter feel a little better.

"I guess just this time I will see it your way, but promise me that we will never turn our backs on anyone, even if it means that we have to break the world border."

"I promise, so Miles what would you now that the games are over?" Sora asked.

"Mind if I tag along, I want to keep Parker out of trouble."

"Sure, the more the merrier." That was how Sora learned to be more responsible, but little did they know was that they were being watched by Maleficent and her gang of villains. Good luck hereos and may your hearts be the guiding key. Excelsior!


	6. Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to prove Alic'e innocence, the trio reimence how they got themselves in trouble with the Queen of Hearts.

"So let me get this straight, Sora is your idol and you haven't told him?" It was obvious that Miles was angry. Why wouldn't he since they were all waiting in the queen's courtroom waiting to see wether or not if their heads will get cut off.

"That pretty much sums it up." Sora rolled his eyes at Peter knowing full well that they all were going to be doomed.

"Miles, Peter what on earth are you guys talking about?" It was strange and to think that about a day ago they were all wondering through space trying to find the next world that might need their help. When Miles said that he wanted to tag along, Peter would have never imagined that those two would fight over who gets to drive. To be fair, driving was Peter's job since he is almost old enough to get himself a learners permit. Peter didn't trust Sora when it came to driving and as for Miles, he was too young. All in all, Peter just wanted those two to get along.

That was when Peter had an idea and since he saw that Wonderland was nearby, he decided that this world was going to be their get along vault. Peter knew full well that they were entering Wonderland at heir own risk, but Peter figured that this was the only way and he figured that he could keep them safe by relying on his own spider sense. You could say that the trouble started when the trio spotted the white rabbit and when Peter saw him he knew what the White rabbit was late for. Knowing his own "Parker luck" he knew what he was getting himself into.

"So Miles, I guess that you must be that Spider-Man person that I heard so much about."

"What gave it away?" Miles asked.

"Your outfit." Miles then looked at Peter and Peter then looked at Miles in exchange.

"Dude, you havn't told him yet?" While, Peter and Sora were having their little argument, Malificent was watching our group of hereos through a hologram. Jafar was growing a little impatient since he wanted to have his turn with the spiders and the keyblade master. Ursula and Malificent were arguing amongst themselves while at the same time trying to figure what to do next and Hades was just plain bored. Meanwhile, Mary Jane was trying to figure out a way to escape and when she was thrown into this prison cell, she found that her cell mate was someone who looked very familiar. At that moment, Mary Jane knew that this very person was Kiri who was still unconscious and in her lap.

"What do you want with me and why am I even here to begin with? You know full well that I a not a princess of heart." 

"I know that, but since one of the keyblade masters is your lover, it makes you make the perfect bait." 

"Riku you don't have to do this, this is not like you. Please, let me help you, Melificent is the one that needs to be put behind bars." Mary Jane begged

"Shut up." That was his only response, but what surprised Riku was that Mary Jane knew his name, but what surprised him even more was that she knew what a princess of heart was and she had Peter to thank for that. Meanwhile, Peter, Miles and Sora were having problems of their own since they were all too big to go through the door. However, the door itself was already very annoyed because all it wanted to do was nap. 

"I can't beleive that I'm doing this." Said Peter as he climbed up the table while Miles and Sora were busy bickering. It wasn't hard for Peter to find the to bottles that had the famous drink me label on it.

"Here, why don't you guy just shut up and drink these." Peter said already annoyed with their bickering. It was just Peter's luck when he forgot to get the key and when he climbed up the table to get it, Miles and Sora were too distracted to even notice.

"What the heck! Peter how were you able to get yourself up there!" Sora was both shocked and confused.

"That is a little secret of mine." It was hard to tell under the mask, but Peter was sure that he was giving him an eye roll. Seeing how Peter was able to lift the key like it was nothing scared Sora a little and he started to wonder just what Peter was trying to hide from him. When Peter told Sora that he used to be an acrobat, he was starting to get a little suspicious after when he also told him that he used to be a wrestler back in the Olympus Colosseum. Whatever, Peter was hiding, he figured that he was just trying to protect him for some reason. Once on the other side, they spotted Alice running from heartless.

"Sora, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Way ahead of you." When Miles saw Sora and Peter summon their keyblades, he was a little surprised, but when he used his camouflage ability, he was able to surprise Sora as well. Alice was the one who was the most surprised when she saw Miles reappear out of nowhere.

"Thank you for saving me." Alice said with a smile.

"Your welcome, so just a quick question, why were you running away from them?" Sora asked out of concern.

"It's the Red Queen of Hearts, those creatures where under strict orders to find and capture me unless I am prove to be innocent. Unfortunately, I am public enemy number one at the moment." 

"I know how that feels." Peter said patting Alice on the shoulder.

"Is there anything that we can do to help?" Miles asked.

"Are you guys really going to help me? Thank you, in fact there is. If you could help me find any evidence that could prove me innocent, it would be most appreciated."

"Now that I think about it, Alice I have an idea, if I could get a sample of those creatures DNA, I could analyze it for you, but doing that would require a chemistry set." Peter suggested.

"Why don't you try the Mad Hatter's place, he keeps a lot of junk in the basement."

"Whoa, where did you come from, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Chesire Cat is you please and I can see that you have already been acquainted with Alice over there."

"My name is Peter and these are my friends, Sora and Miles. So you said that the Mad Hatter has a chemistry set?"

"Why of course or maybe not. The Mad Hatter is a bit of a pack rat and it is a nasty habit I have to say and if you want I can show you the way." The Chesire Cat offered.

"So if you are going to keep rhyming do you know what rhymes with oragne because if you do my life would be complete." Peter could swear that Miles was giving him another eye roll underneath that mask. If Peter had one talent, it would be to annoy people. When the group got to the Mad Hatter's play, they were celebrating yet another unbirthday party. For a while, the friends joined in on the party until the Chesire Cat reminded them what they were all here for and sometimes it was hard to trust the Chesire Cat. Peter was glad that the Mad Hatter let Peter use the chemistry set and he thought that it was nice when the cat even got him a blood sample like he requested. In fact, Peter was surprised that heartless even had blood.

"Alice, I think that it is safe to say that you are one hundred percent not guilty." Peter said with a smile. 

"Thank you so much, now we can prove that I didn't steel from her." Alice said clapping her hands with joy. Unfortunately, it was just his luck that his spider sense started to go off wich leads to how they ended up in the Red Queen's courtroom. Peter then had no choice when he realized that only using the keyblade won't help him at all and when he saw that the Red Queen summoned a giant heartless, Peter then knew that he had to use both his spider powers and the keyblade. When Sora saw Peter using his spider powers for the first time, he was both confused and angry.

"Sora, before you say anything, I am Spider-Man."


End file.
